Innocence Gaurdian
by Ryellen
Summary: There were more beings with mystical powers in the Silver Millennium. Beings that also played a part in the intricate protection of the grand millennium. Who were they and how were they related to the Senshi?


There isn't much introduction for this. Just some crazy hair brained idea I came up with when watching Episode 200. Enjoy!

Ryellen

"_I-cha, I fear."_

"_Hai, I know."_

"_But you aren't supposed to."_

"_I know that too."_

"_You know, as you probably do, that it gets annoying. I'm all-knowing, not you."_

"_Haha, Na-chan I know that too. Demo, you know that the only reason I know is because you do."_

"_Hai, I know."_

"_Copy-cat."_

"_Shush, will you listen?"_

"_As always. What is it you fear Na-chan?"_

"_I can't tell you that."_

"_I know."_

"_Stop that."_

"_Alright alright, continue."_

"_Well you know that I can't tell you, demo I still fear."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's coming."_

"_I thought."_

"_How?"_

"_From you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Na-chan, for being so all-knowing, you are asking many questions."_

"_When it comes to you, knowing isn't something I'm often privy to."_

"_I know, demo it's not you, it's the way you've been acting. When you come to the chambers you are somber. Your eyes, they hold a certain gaze, especially to me. I sometimes feel as though you are desperately trying to remember and etch me into your brain, demo I am always in your heart."_

"_What if it isn't enough?"_

"_Only you know that."_

"_I know."_

"_See? Though it isn't only you, the Queen has been the same; quite obviously not necessarily to me, but definitely to the others especially the princess."_

"_She knows."_

"_She often does."_

"_Though why, I do not know."_

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

"_Iie."_

"_You two are bound."_

"_That is true."_

"_When your mother died leaving you to take the duties quickly, you became almost a daughter to the queen."_

"_Hai, I know, I did live this."_

"_Demo, have you really looked at it though?"_

"_Iie, I suppose not."_

"_I know."_

"_Oh that horrid phrase."_

"_May I continue?"_

"_Hai, gomen."_

"_As you learned to know, she learned with you. The Queen can read you better than I can, and that is a feat in itself. A mother knows her daughter best, and while you may remember your first mother well, Serenity is your mom."_

"_True"_

"_It is why you are so fond of the princess. Not only because of your duty as a guard, but she holds you close like a sister, she looks up to you like she does her mother."_

"_You make things so simple."_

"_I know…er…thank you. So just realize that when you know something, the Queen will often know too."_

"_I-cha?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Hold me? That's all I need right now."_

"_I…"_

"_Don't."_

"_Yes, Na-chan" A deep velvety laugh, clearly male, could be heard. In a natural movement he pulled the tall woman close to him, pressing her cheek against the familiar dip between his shoulder and chest. _

_End Flashback_

"Na-chan…" That same deep velvety voice could be heard of the glass of deep red wine. It reminded him of her eyes, and perhaps that was why it was his drink of choice.

'_Her memory of you is muddled. I can't be sure you'll come back.'_ He had come back. The Queen rarely missed a beat, but even she was confused on where his bond lay. If his bond lay with the Queen, he would go. If it did not, she couldn't have known. What she didn't expect was his bond to lie where his lover's did…to the princess. For 28 years he lived half awake and half asleep, knowing his identity, but never who he was. It was four years ago to this day that he was awoken fully, and it was still to this day he knew not what to do. Being in Europe with his…well he wasn't sure what to call her…was not easy. At 24, he had no funds and no plan to get him to Tokyo, but he knew he would get there. Now after a week and a half there, he was restless, his heart pulled.

"Na…" His breath sucked in; painfully he was aware of a fleeting feeling. Most often the feeling was loneliness. Physical pain or emotional pain is thought to be some of the worst, but there is nothing more degrading to the soul than loneliness. It was one feeling he knew, but today he vowed to start changing that. But start where?


End file.
